our feet shall stand in thy gates
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: kiritsugu memutuskan untuk mengajari iri bagaimana menjadi manusia seutuhnya. dan mengajari (lagi) dirinya juga.


**our feet shall stand in thy gates**

 **fate/zero © gen urobuchi (co-author); fate/stay night © nasu kinoko**  
 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Tak ada pernak-pernik spesial yang dipersiapkan untuk Irisviel. Gaun putih yang sudah ia kenakan sejak ia lahir cukup pantas untuk upacara ini. Hanya saja, lebih banyak air mawar ia usapkan ke rambut, tengkuk leher, dan pergelangan tangan. Rambutnya ia sisir entah berapa kali hingga gerigi sisirnya mulus menelusuri rambut cemerlangnya tanpa halangan.

Para pelayan wanita—ia tak tahu siapa mereka dan sudah berapa lama mereka melayani Istana Einzbern—merapikan hal-hal yang dikiranya tak bermasalah seperti lekuk jatuh roknya atau ketajaman _pads_ bahunya. Salah satu dari mereka memberi perhatian khusus padanya, Irisviel bisa merasakannya. Mungkin perihal pilihan gaunnya.

"Takkan ada saksi lain selain Kiritsugu dan Kakek Buyut," alasan Irisviel, "jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa bila aku tetap mengenakan gaun harianku. Kebetulan aku menyukainya."

Tak ada dari beberapa pelayan itu merespon perkataan Irisviel. Ketika mereka merasa—oh akhirnya!—cukup untuk persiapan sang nona kecil, mereka mundur teratur, ujung gaun pelayan mereka berbisik lembut dengan karpet. Kecuali satu, yang perlahan menghampiri Irisviel dengan lipatan kain renda berbordir emas di depan tubuhnya.

"Oh, renda apa ini? Cantik sekali." Irisviel terkesima. Tangannya meraih permukaan renda itu, menarik dan membentangkan kain itu.

"Renda spanyol, _my lady_. Hadiah dari Kiritsugu-sama untuk Irisviel-sama."

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya, ada kehangatan perlahan menyusup pada hatinya yang hangat, pelan-pelan. Dengan gestur halus ia meminta pelayan itu untuk mengkerudunginya. Renda yang sangat indah dan nyaman, pikir Irisviel. Tidak gatal dan tidak memberatkan kepalanya.

Sekali lagi, pelayan tersebut mundur dari hadapan Irisviel. Mereka begitu mirip, rambut keperakan dan mata merah darah. Yang biasanya hanya kolam merah yang tenang kini beriakkan cahaya kekaguman, pada sosok calon pengantin wanita, ciptaan sempurna dari klan mereka. Dengan penuh hormat, mereka menyilangkan kaki dan merendahkan tubuh, bersama-sama mengucapkan, "Anda sungguh cantik, Nona."

Mata Irisviel mencari-cari benda— _vanity mirror_ —untuk melihat apakah benar yang diklaim oleh para pelayannya. Ketika ia telah menemukannya, Irisviel menatap refleksinya.

Sama dengan pelayannya: rambut putih keperakan yang diurai sampai ke batas pinggang. Mata merah darah yang berkilauan. Wajahnya; wajah yang serupa dengan leluhurnya. Replika Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern yang sempurna terpantul di sana, dengan gelombang kebahagiaan yang perlahan-lahan meluruhkan segalanya.

Irisviel membaca dari salah satu novel yang dibawa Kiritsugu, tentang calon pengantin wanita yang menghadapi persiapan pernikahan bersama keluarganya. Membahas apa bedanya _hyacinth_ ungu biru dan biru ungu. Mencicipi sampel kue pengantin yang semua enak. Membuka peti yang berisi gaun pernikahan milik sang ibu. Bersama saudara dan kerabat, dengan tawa mengelilingi, membantu sang calon pengantin mengenakan gaunnya.

Seorang ayah yang menanti di pintu gerbang gereja. Hangatnya lipat sikunya saat tangannya diselipkan di sana. Berjalan, perlahan, menapaki karpet merah bertabur mawar dan melati. Bunga lili di tangan, lambang suci nan cinta. Gita _I was glad_ dinyanyikan anak-anak lelaki dari paduan suara. Debaran yang menguat saat ia—ya, Irisviel bahkan merasakan dalam benaknya—melihat sang pengantin pria menanti di ujung altar, tanpa diizinkan untuk menoleh ke belakang sebelum sang pengantin wanita tiba di sampingnya.

Akankah nanti akan seperti itu?

(Irisviel hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Tak ada seorang anggota keluarga Einzbern selain dirinya dan Kakek Buyut. Tak ada perayaan yang dipersiapkan pasca upacara; pelayan Einzbern terlalu submisif bahkan untuk memikirkan pesta dadakan. Bahkan, semuanya ini seharusnya tidak terjadi padanya. Karena ia Irisviel von Einzbern, bakal Lesser Grail dari upacara Heaven's Feel satu dekade ke depan.

Namun, saat ia melihat _nya_ , Kiritsugu-nya—

—ini sudah lebih dari cukup.)

.

Betapa Kiritsugu menantikan ini semua usai.

Dari seluruh kariernya sebagai _freelancer_ , ternyata belum cukup untuk memenuhi kapasitas otak lelaki itu mengenai tradisi-tradisi para penyihir yang diburunya. Yang bisa dipikirkan olehnya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana prosesi pernikahan mereka; tak pernah ia melihatnya lagi pernah ia peduli dengan itu.

Kiritsugu menanti di kapel pribadi Einzbern, duduk di antara deretan bangku kayu yang jumlahnya tidak sebanding dengan jumlah keluarga utama. Selain bunga yang ia perintahkan untuk Maiya beli di distrik terdekat, tak ada dekorasi lain yang mencolok. Bunga-bunga itupun hanya akan menghias bagian altar saja. Maiya sempat berkata bahwa pernak-pernik kapel ini sudah cukup mewah sehingga tidak perlu lagi hiasan tambahan. Kiritsugu langsung memikirkan mozaik kubah kapel yang berisi Einzbern, Tohsaka, dan Makiri yang artistik dan sangat elitis—karena di antara tiga tangan pendiri yang digambarkan meraih proyeksi Cawan Suci di langit, Justeaze berada di tengah dan ukurannya lebih besar dibandingkan kedua pendiri Heaven's Feel yang lain, Nagato dan Zouken—dan memutuskan bahwa ia tak punya tanggapan apapun tentang itu.

Maiya memonitor sekeliling kapel, seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Kiritsugu sendiri masih sempat-sempatnya menyulut rokok, padahal ia sendiri tahu Si Tua Acht bisa masuk kapan saja. Beruntung ia mematikan rokoknya delapan detik sebelum langkah Jubstacheit terdengar dari koridor di luar kapel.

Pintu ganda kapel terbuka dan kepala keluarga Einzbern pun melangkah masuk. Sosok tua itu langsung menyisir sekeliling, memakukan mata tuanya pada dua vas bunga beserta isinya di altar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada sang Magus Killer.

"Jubstacheit-dono." Kiritsugu memberi salut, diikuti oleh Maiya yang mengekor di belakang. Lelaki tua itu mengabsen pakaian Kiritsugu, serba hitam dan lebih rapi (atas desakan Maiya, syukurlah).

"Ini permintaan Iri," seringai Kiritsugu, menerka arti tatapan menusuk _kliennya_ , "dia tidak mau repot-repot dengan segala dandanan dan meminta upacara pemberkatan saja."

Acht mengangguk singkat, tak mengatakan apapun. Tidak mau mengatakan apapun, pikir Kiritsugu suram. Setahun sudah kontrak di antara mereka berjalan dan keturunan langsung Justeaze ini masih sakit hati karena harga diri keluarganya harus jatuh dengan menyatakan aliansi pada Emiya Kiritsugu; personifikasi musuh utama dari kaum magus.

"Lalu," kepala Kiritsugu ditelengkan, memberi gestur agar Maiya maju ke depan, "ini Maiya Hisau, asisten saya. Dia akan mendampingi saya selama kontrak berlangsung. Maiya baru datang dari misinya; saya harap Anda bisa memberinya akses seperti yang Jubstacheit-dono berikan pada saya."

"Apakah itu artinya dia juga tinggal di sini?"

"Benar. Semoga Anda berkenan memfasilitasinya."

Dengan segala kata-kata itu, Jubstacheit terdiam, terlihat ragu-ragu. _Terkutuklah para magus dan ego mereka_. Melihatnya, Maiya pun angkat bicara, seakan mendengar dan mengerti rutukan sunyi atasannya. Sepasang matanya sengaja menatap mata merah berbayang lawan bicaranya.

"Saya tidak akan selalu berada di sini. Karena Kiritsugu-san harus berada dalam lingkungan kastil, saya nantinya juga akan berperan sebagai penghubung di dunia luar. Selain logistik, saya memegang daftar kontak mata-mata untuk digunakan kelak dalam mengambil informasi. Hal ini Kiritsugu-san anggap penting untuk bisa segera menyusun strategi agar bisa memenangkan Perang Cawan Suci."

Kiritsugu menutup matanya, mencerna persuasi Maiya. Dengan mudah ia bisa mengganti suara Maiya dengan dirinya saat wanita itu mengatakan itu. Begitu dingin, profesional, dan kosong.

"Aku mengerti," tukas Jubstacheit singkat. Ia pun membalikkan badan dan segera menyongsong ke altar, membuat Kiritsugu mendengus singkat dari hidungnya. Sebenarnya peran Maiya lebih dari itu. Apakah nanti sang patriarki Einzbern mengetahuinya atau tidak dirasa takkan menimbulkan masalah ke depan. Segalanya serba abnormal bila berkenaan dengan dunia magus, jadi menurut Kiritsugu kelak infidelitasnya hanyalah jarum di tumpukan jerami. Lagipula, sudah saatnya.

"Nanti akan kuperkenalkan kau pada istriku setelah upacara." ujarnya pada Maiya sebelum ia menyusul juga ke altar.

(Lidah Kiritsugu begitu lancar menyebut bakal status baru Iri—ya, nama itu sangatlah cocok—dan tidak seperti biasanya (bahkan tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan berulang kali), ia tidak keberatan.

Semoga Iri senang bisa berkenalan dengan Maiya. Ia berharap mereka bisa berteman.)

.

Irisviel berjalan anggun menuju kapel.

Tidak tepat bila disebut berjalan—ah, yang benar adalah meluncur anggun. Ya, rasanya itu istilah yang sering digunakan di novel-novel sejarah romantis. Sepanjang ia membunuh hari sebelum hari-H, Irisviel memupuk idealisme pernikahannya dari sana. Tenggelam dalam mabuk asmara pasangan fiktif, mendambakannya untuk jadi kenyataan.

Tapi Kiritsugu terlalu serius untuk dicap _rake_ , apalagi _reformed rake_.

Homunculus pingitan ini tertawa kecil.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu, _my lady_?"

Irisviel menggeleng pelan, takut untuk menghancurkan kerudung renda yang sudah disemat rapi di mahkota putih keperakannya. Namun ia tetap mengunci mulut, menginginkan hal itu menjadi rahasianya. Beruntung si penanya tak mendesak; pikiran mereka—dua pelayan di kedua sisi dan satu pelayan di belakang Irisviel menahan _train_ gaunnya di udara—lebih terfokus dengan bagaimana caranya mengiring sang pengantin wanita dengan selamat sampai tujuan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di depan bibir pintu kapel. Pintu ganda oak berusia lebih dari tiga abad itu tertutup rapat, memberi privasi Irisviel dan rombongannya untuk melakukan pengecekan terakhir. Riasan tipis, jepit yang menyemati kerudung, benang liar di gaun. Dan juga, memberi waktu lebih bagi Irisviel untuk menenangkan diri. Kedua tangannya ia temukan di dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya bersarang. Betapa kencang pemompa kehidupannya berdegup.

Ini bukan hal yang mengagetkan. Ia telah mengetahuinya dari novel, bukan, lebih lama daripada itu. Ia telah mengetahuinya sejak hari di mana ia duduk di perapian _drawing room_ untuk pertama kalinya, ketika mata merah kosongnya bertemu dengan mata hitam legam yang abadi. Milik seorang manusia yang telah menempa emosinya menjadi stagnan; dipendamnya dalam-dalam, serta menguncinya agar ia tak merasa lagi. Ia, makhluk artifisial yang tak memiliki emosi sejak dilahirkan, tergugah menyaksikan badai hebat yang telah ditaklukkan Emiya Kiritsugu, menyulut rasa penasarannya. Ia ingin tahu sehebat apakah perasaan itu, sedahsyat apa, sedestruktif apa hal itu sampai Kiritsugu harus menguburnya dan membentuk identitasnya menjadi sekarang.

"Boleh kuketuk pintunya sekarang?" tanyanya tak sabar. Bahkan saat ia menanyakannya tangan miliknya sudah berada di udara, siap melayangkan pukulan halus ke daun pintu.

Seorang pelayan (yang tidak sibuk dengan remeh-temeh persiapan akhir) menahan tangan nonanya. Cengkraman semi eratnya cukup menjadi teguran bagi Irisviel. Menurunkan tangan sang pengantin kembali ke tempat, pelayan itu memberi tatapan mengetuk-pintu-bukanlah-tugas-seorang-pengantin. Irisviel menghembuskan tawa dari hidung.

Pelayan itu pun tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menuruti kemauan majikannya. Setelah kedua pelayan yang lain selesai, ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu. Kedua temannya yang lain langsung memegang gagang pintu; satu pelayan di gagang kanan dan satu pelayan lagi di gagang pintu. Bersamaan membuka pintu kapel, memberi jalan untuk Irisviel untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dan untuk momen ketiga terpenting dalam hidupnya, Irisviel memfokuskan diri hanya untuk Kiritsugu seorang.

.

Kiritsugu melirik pengantinnya saat putri Einzbern itu sudah tiba di sisinya.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Iri hanya mengenakan gaun putih hariannya. O, jangan lupakan kerudung renda spanyol itu. Untuk lelaki yang koleksi pakaiannya hanya satu jenis, warna, tema, dan tujuan, Kiritsugu menyelamati dirinya sendiri atas pilihannya yang sempurna.

Hari demi hari, aura Iri terus menghangat. Perubahan ini juga mengubah keseluruhan atmosfer kastil agung. Tak lagi terasa besar dan mengintimidasi; sudut ruangan tidak lagi terasa dingin dan kaku. Bahkan percakapannya dengan Acht terasa semakin cair saja (mungkin ini hanya imajinasi saja, tapi dia boleh berharap, 'kan?). Irisviel yang berdiri di sampingnya bukanlah Irisviel tiga bulan yang lalu, yang kosong, suram, dan artifisial bagai boneka.

Mungkin untuk deskripsi terakhir tidak semua orang akan setuju. Namun Kiritsugu menyaksikan wajah Iri yang semakin ekspresif, impulsivitasnya yang ternyata sangat tak terduga, dan kebijaksanaan ribuan tahun yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Terkadang, bersama Iri bagaikan berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Memang benar realitanya, tapi apakah ia peduli dengan itu?

Ia peduli, peduli, peduli, sangat peduli.

Kiritsugu menolak untuk menolehkan lehernya untuk melihat wajah putih Iri lebih jauh.

 _Ini hanya untuk 9 tahun_ , Kiritsugu mengulang mantra ini setiap hari. _Ingat Maiya, ingatlah kenapa kau membawanya kemari._

Tapi ia akan memanfaatkan waktu singkat ini untuk mengajarkan Iri bagaimana menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

.

"Aku ingin memiliki anakmu."

Di tengah tumpukan novel berbagai ukuran dan ketebalan, majalah remaja hingga dewasa, dan bantal sofa yang berserakan; Irisviel berdeklarasi.

Bantal di tangan Kiritsugu, yang rencananya akan dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula, pun jatuh ke atas karpet.

Iri memiringkan kepala, "Boleh?"

Dua bulan sudah Kiritsugu menjadikan diri sebagai tutor Iri, tetapi tetap saja ia masih belum bisa menebak perilaku gadis asuhannya ini. Dan jelas saja permintaan Iri ini adalah hal paling terakhir yang ia pikirkan.

"Anak?" suara Kiritsugu parau. Ia berdeham cukup kencang, mengabaikan rasa geli yang menggelitik di kerongkongannya.

"Ya."

Hening. Gatal rasanya Kiritsugu untuk menggaruk kepalanya. Suasana canggung ini mengingatkannya pada waktu itu, saat Natalia masih ada dan sedang melancarkan lelucon mesum yang tidak ia pahami. Lidah Kiritsugu ingin sekali menanyakan, _apa kau tahu cara membuatnya?_ Tapi kalau misalnya Iri jawab tidak tahu, repotlah nanti. Kiritsugu siap menyalahkan nenek moyang Iri yang barangkali ketika mati jadi tumbal Cawan Suci dulu masih berstatus sebagai perawan.

Maka Kiritsugu terpaksa mengambil jalan tengah.

"Sebelum aku memberimu anak," Kiritsugu berdeham dua kali lagi, "aku harus menikahimu. Ya, menikah. Supaya halal dan _manusiawi_."

"Oh," mata merah Irisviel melebar, antusias. Seakan-akan kata terakhir yang ditekankan Kiritsugu sama sekali tidak menyinggung entitasnya. "Berarti, apakah ini artinya kau akan menikahiku?"

Ini Irisviel. Dia mungkin tidak tahu arti kata 'nikah' dan maknanya serta tanggung jawab di belakangnya. Kiritsugu sendiri juga tak pernah menseriusi prospek itu. Faktor usia dan profesi tidak membuatnya harus terburu-buru melepas status lajangnya.

Namun, dalam hati Kiritsugu merasa tak ingin memberi jawaban setengah-setengah. Dan jujur saja, dia tidak mau menjawab 'tidak'`

Maka lelaki itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum hampa, mengejek, atau mirisnya yang biasa. Yang sungguhan, yang membuat keriput di sudut matanya tampak jelas. Yang sering membuatnya dianggap benar-benar berumur kepala tiga meski sesungguhnya rokok dan pengalaman pahit yang menuakan wajahnya. Kadang Kiritsugu harus mengingatkan dirinya kalau umurnya masih 20 tahun.

Dan Iri—oh Iri—dara jelita bagai malaikat surga yang sebenarnya tak lebih dari bayi besar dalam asuhannya. Hanyalah manusia jejadian, bukan manusia _normal_ sepertinya. Bahkan Kiritsugu harus diingatkan yang bagian ini juga, huh?

Dunia mereka adalah dunia penuh kejutan rupanya.

"Kau mau?"

.

Mungkin ini hanya pretensi. Semu. Ikatan rapuh yang bisa putus kapan saja.

Terlarang, barangkali. Mereka diberkati karena kebetulan situasi memilih untuk menutup mata.

Tapi apa Kiritsugu keberatan?

Tentu tidak.

Lagipula, dia akan tetap masuk neraka setelah ini semua usai.

(Iri, maafkan aku. Karena kau mencintai dan menikahi orang yang akan membunuhmu.)


End file.
